The Adventure Tony, Steve, and Loki Don't Wanna Talk About
by silverheart34
Summary: The guys seriously thought it was gonna be a typical mission. Sure, they now had Loki as a new Avenger, but it couldn't be too much of a problem, right? Well, turns out the guys run into an even bigger issue: Body swapping! So, now the guys have to figure out a way to get back to their proper bodies, protect Earth, and keep the accident hidden from the rest of the team!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So I've been thinking about this idea in between my Second Generation series. Let me know how you like it! This is separate from that series by the way, so hopefully there's no confusion.**_

 _Steve's POV_

"Anyone see our suspect?" I asked though comms. Tony and Loki had found a recent spike, possibly indicating an infinity stone. Or at least, that's what Loki had claimed. So, the plan? Follow our guy and grab the stone before it could be in the hands of someone like HYDRA or Extremis. So, we had tracked him down to a small cafe, and decided to wait at individual tables.  
"I've got him." Tony called back.  
"Don't try anything risky Stark." Loki hissed. "If it is a stone, we are at a severe disadvantage."  
"Loki's got a point here Tony." Natasha called. Out of our plan, I formed the first team with Tony and Loki while the second team, led by Natasha, had Thor and Clint. Natasha's team largely waited in the back, ready to assist in the take-down. "Remember, in this case we need to trust those with magic. Loki especially, since he told us about this."  
"Uh huh." He grumbled. It was difficult to adjust to Loki on the team, with Tony and Clint refusing to work with him, Natasha and myself acting as a buffer zone and Thor being super enthusiastic to work with him. Bruce? He refused to take an opinion, instead there being a silent sense of respect/fear between the two.  
"He's moving." Clint called, watching from his hidden post.  
"I've got him." Tony called, this time actually getting onto his feet and walking after him.  
"Damn it Stark." Loki grumbled again before getting up as well before walking after Tony.  
"Steve, I know its tempting, but do not go after them. Its gonna be a dead give-away if he sees three men following him." Natasha said. I could just picture her shaking her head.  
"And two men arguing isn't a give-away?" I sighed before getting up and walking after them.

 _Loki's POV_

I walked after Stark, quickly catching up. By some luck, there was still some distance between us and the man, who clearly held a case to contain this stone. I stepped in front of Stark and said the best way I could,  
"At this rate, he'll get away with the stone." Honestly, the man tried my patience. He pushed me away and tried to rush after him.  
"He's getting away Loki!" Stark growled. "Who's side are you on?"  
"The side that is going to do this properly."  
"Enough, you two!" Rogers hissed, breaking us away.  
"Thank you Steve." Tony nodded before rushing after the man. I shook my head and said,  
"He'll get himself killed Rogers." I warned. But Rogers shook his head and said, "I'll go after him. I should be able to talk some sense into him." He turned and went after Stark. I huffed, muttering,  
"This is madness."

There was a period of silence. Not good.  
 _The idiots have gotten themselves killed._ I thought. _I told them. I told them the capabilities of that stone. "Be careful, I'm coming along."  
_ "Romanoff." I sighed over comms. "I'm afraid-"  
"LOKI!" A pained call came over the comms. It was enough to make me nearly pull it away.  
"LOKI, YOU-" Another scream. Rogers, Stark. I straightened up and ran towards the direction the two had disappeared.  
"Loki-Loki what is happening?" Natasha called.  
"Get over here now!" I called. "Steve and Tony are in danger!" I kept running until I heard it again. Not over the comms, but right next to me. I turned and froze at the sight. The suspect, clearly gone for his own safety while the case lie opened, revealing an orange stone. Tony and Steve bathed in an orange glow, screaming and crying in pain as something began to escape their bodies. I was never sure which stone this man had gotten his hands on. Now, now I knew. The soul stone...how? when? Not the time, not the time.

I raced towards the scene, trying to shut the case and save their lives. I couldn't stand them, but I wanted to prove them wrong. I wanted to be the person my brother wanted me to be. I pushed myself forward as the power of the stone started to claim me. The pain, it burned...it drained...I was going to kill us if I collapsed now. I bit my lip tightly as darkness started to corner my vision, I have no doubt that if I looked above myself, I would see something started to escape my body. I fell to my knees, letting out a small gasp of pain.  
"No...right there..." I could faintly feel the cold metal of the case and I just used the remaining strength to shut it.  
Then the world around me became dark...

 _Natasha's POV_

"Loki, Tony, Steve!" I called as I ran down the street.  
"Loki!" Thor called.  
"Tony, Steve!" Clint yelled. I shook my head, nothing on comms, the screams became silent and even Loki had shut up.  
"You don't think..." Clint asked softly.  
"They're not dead." Thor said, shooting daggers at Clint.  
"They're not responding." I kept running, leaving the boys behind. I turned the corner and froze.  
There in the alley lie Steve, Tony, and Loki, unconscious. The footsteps behind me froze as the boys caught up.  
"Oh no.." Steve was curled up in a ball, while Tony was against the wall of another building, appearing as though he previously attempted to get onto his feet but had failed. And Loki? He was lying beside a case, one arm curled over it. Thor instinctively raced towards Loki, bringing his brother into his arms.  
"Thor, be careful. I think that's our target." Clint said as he nodded to the case. Clint approached Tony, as I walked to Cap's side.  
"Come on Cap. Not like this." I said softly. I began checking for a pulse, softly sighing in relief when I found a small pulse. I went to Thor's side and said, "I'm just making sure he's still here." Thor gave me his approval with a small nod as I moved over, checking for a pulse. Soon enough, I found another pulse, at a moderate strength. I met Thor's gaze and said, "He's alive." I moved over to the case and firmly shut it, using the clips to prevent the case from opening and the stone falling out.  
"Tony?" I called.  
"He's alive." Clint nodded. "A fairly strong pulse." I nodded and said, "Clint, do you think you can help me lift Steve?"  
"Coming." He moved to Steve's side and gently, we got him onto his feet. I kept a firm hold on Steve as Clint collected Tony and Thor held Loki. Luckily, while I had sprinted ahead, Clint had called SHIELD and we were soon brought back to the Helicarrier, allowing Steve, Tony and Loki to be taken to the Medical wing.

 **Okay! That's it for Chapter 1! I'm kinda excited and curious to see how ya'll will like this one!  
** **Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own MARVEL! IN ANY WAY!**_

 _Tony's POV_

 _What the Hell...why-why does everything hurt?_ I tried to open my eyes, but the slightest glimmer of light made me wince.  
"Loki?"  
Thor? What-oh gosh. Steve, Loki! I pushed myself to wake up, softly stirring to consciousness. I tried to open my eyes again, groaning as I grew accustomed to the light.  
"Loki?" I looked over, and there was Thor.  
"Thor?" I started. Wait a minute...what was wrong with my voice? Did the stone had some other affects? I looked at Thor, who was staring at me in deep concern.  
"Is everything alright Thor?" I asked. Again, my voice, it was just different, WAY too different.  
"Alright? Loki, you three could have been killed! You should have waited!" Thor scolded. Loki. Why, why is he calling me Loki?  
"Why are you calling me Loki?" I asked, looking up at him as I pushed myself to sit up, ignoring the soreness in my body. Thor frowned and quickly left the room. I looked around carefully. The medical wing, I was back in the Helicarrier. I looked around and then I saw it. Next to the gurney I lie on was Steve...and me. I took a few deep breaths, trying to hold myself back from panicking.  
Thor calling me Loki...My voice...Loki's body, where is Loki's body!? I pushed myself onto my feet, okay significantly taller. I started to search for a mirror, I needed to see my face. I grabbed a nearby tray and lifted it to my face to see my reflection. Loki's reflection greeted me.  
"What the Hell?" I murmured. The reflection talked when I talked... it wasn't a hallucination.

"Loki!"  
I turned and saw the medical team rushing into the room. B-but I couldn't focus on them. My head was literally spinning. The team rushed over as things started to go black again.

When I woke up again, I was alone, with Steve a-and my body. Was it Loki in there? I tried to move my arms, only to find I was strapped done. Of course, they probably thought I was gonna hurt myself. Then Steve started to move. I sat up as best as I could and called softly, "Steve?"  
A soft groan.  
"Come on Steve, please be you." He slowly opened his eyes and groaned again as he looked around. Then his gaze met mine. His eyes widened and he sat up, wincing occasionally.  
"Steve?" No response.  
I looked around before saying softly, "Loki?"  
"Am I dead?" He responded. I shook my head and said, "No, not dead. Not a dream. Its me Tony." Steve-or rather Loki pulled himself onto his feet and walked over to my gurney. "You're trapped in my body, Stark?"  
"Yes, and you're trapped in Steve's body. Meaning Steve is probably stuck in my body." I shook my head and said, "What is going on?"  
"The soul stone." Loki groaned. "When I shut the case, it returned our souls to our bodies, but somehow we got mixed up, causing our souls to enter the wrong bodies."  
"Great." I said as I rubbed my head.

 _Loki's POV_

I looked over myself in the reflection of the tray. It was..off to see someone's else's reflection instead of my own.  
"Loki, can you please undo these straps?" Stark sighed.  
"You did that on your own." I chuckled.  
"I was-" He started before we heard a familiar groan. Steve, he was finally waking up.  
"Calm him before he starts freaking out." Stark called as he sat up. I walked over and stood nearby, ready to talk to him. When he opened his eyes and saw me, or rather saw himself, he let out a small gasp and jumped up, his eyes wide.  
"Steve, calm down." I said softly. "Its me Loki." Steve tilted his head and said softly, "How?"  
"The stone." I sighed. Steve looked over himself, and asked, "So, you're in my body." I nodded and said,  
"And Tony is in my body and You're in Tony's body."  
"Great." He sighed.  
"Loki, if this is magic, can't you use your magic to switch us back?" Tony called. I walked back over to the gurney I had awoken on. "I have a confession to make. My magic...its gone."  
"What?"  
"What do you mean gone?"  
I ran my hands through my hair. Now that it was shorter, it didn't provide much comfort. "I can feel my magic. Its like blood, another part of me. I'm out of my body, and it didn't follow me."  
"Wait, so now Tony has magic?" Steve asked.  
"Most likely." I nodded. "Best guess is to find another way back to our bodies."  
"Is there a way I can control it?" Tony called.  
"I'll teach you later." I said with a nod. Another period of silence as we thought about this new event.

"What about the rest of the team?" Steve asked. "Missions aren't going to stop while we deal with this."  
"Well we can't tell them." I said quickly. "How will that sound? 'During our last mission, we ended up switching bodies?' It'll sound like madness!"  
"He has a point there Cap." Tony sighed. "Look, this is something we can work on separately. In the meantime, we'll have to act like each other."  
"Sounds like a plan." He nodded. "We all agreed?"  
"Agreed."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys, I'm glad to see that you guys are really enjoying the story! Just a reminder, Loki is in Steve's body, Steve's in Tony's body and Tony is in Loki's body. And as always  
I do not own Marvel in any way! **_

_Steve's POV_

Almost after our decision, in walked Thor, Clint and Natasha with Fury.  
"You're awake." He nodded. I kept one of my hands behind my back, curling it to avoid taking control as always. I glanced to Loki, hoping he would keep up. He turned to Fury and nodded before lightly responding, "Yes Sir." He glanced to Tony, who continued to squirm against the binds. He crossed his arms, clearly trying to hold back from smirking. I think he knew that if the others saw me giving a Loki-like smirk, it would be a give-away. "What's up with Loki?" He asked.  
"He ended up waking first, but he was in a panic." Natasha said. "We had to knock him out and fasten him down before he would hurt himself."  
"We did go through a lot. That stone is powerful." I interjected as Loki gave Tony a look.  
"Yes." Tony nodded, looking up at the others. "I am fine now. Seriously." Fury lightly nodded and said, "Alright, let him go." Clint softly sighed and released the bonds, earning a small sigh of relief. "Thank you." Tony called, yet earned no response from Clint.  
"How are you guys feeling?" Clint asked, turning back to me and Loki. Glancing at Tony, I could see hurt and confusion in his eyes, or rather Loki's eyes. Of course, now Tony was the outsider.  
"Oh we're fine." I cut in. "Kinda eager to leave the room." It earned a small chuckle from the others, of course, it was a Tony thing to say.  
"Well, I think you guys are good to go." Fury nodded before leaving the room. Thor turned to Tony and said, "Good to see you're better Loki. We'll be heading home soon." He then left the room. Loki had tensed up and sat back down on the gurney. Tony was tense as well as he gazed back at us.  
"By home...does he mean..?"  
"Asgard." Loki groaned as he buried his face into his hands.

 _Tony's POV_

I jumped onto my feet, running my hands through my hair and pacing back and forth.  
"I-I can't go to Asgard!" I started. "I mean it would be cool, but still! And what if someone realizes I'm not Loki?"  
"Keep your voice down." Steve hissed.  
"Well? What am I supposed to do?" I whispered this time.  
"Keep up the act." Loki said softly. "No matter what anyone says or does, keep saying that you're me." I nodded as he talked. But still, there was an irritating feeling in my arms. Like, under my veins, there was an irritating itchiness. I kept pacing, this time scratching my arms. "We need to find a way to keep in touch."  
"And how do you suggest doing that Stark?" Loki asked as he finally looked back up at us. He looked at me, noticing my scratching. "What are you doing?" He asked softly.  
"My arms are itchy." I said. "What, is this something new?"  
"Stop scratching." He ordered, getting onto his feet. "Now."  
"Why?" I asked. "Seriously, this is killing me."  
Loki walked over and swatted my hand away, stopping me from my scratching.  
"What the hell?!" I snapped.  
"Look, that itchiness you feel, that's my magic. It feels like its under the veins, yes?"  
"Yeah..."  
"That's it. Its going to get worse unless you learn how to get it out of your body." Loki said. "I'll try to teach you some minor tricks, just to get it out. Nothing that you'll end up harming yourself or others with." I nodded. Honestly...it did scare me. Having something like this always? I met Loki's gaze and said, "Thanks. I appreciate the help." He nodded and turned away. I returned to my gurney, sitting back and sighing. Then it hit me.  
"Guys! I've got it!"  
"What is it?" Steve asked.  
"Recently I've been working on another form of com. Something I personally think is better."  
"Skip ahead the bragging." Loki nodded. "And?"  
"I've made about three so far. They work perfectly, so we should be able to keep in touch that way!"  
"Perfect." Steve nodded. "Where are they?"  
"The lab." I nodded. "You think you can get them?"  
"If you tell me what I'm looking for." Steve nodded.  
"They're on my station, hidden in a drawer. I marked them out with a red streak on the side." I replied. Steve nodded and got onto his feet, quickly leaving the room.  
"Well, while he goes to get them, how about I try to teach you a few tricks." Loki suggested.  
"Before Thor heads to collect me again." I nodded.  
"Good. Now, let's start..."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Marvel in any way!**

 _Steve's POV_

I kept moving forward until I got to the lab. Tony's words: " _on my station marked in red"_ kept repeating over and over in my head. I looked over, and let out a small sigh of relief as I moved over to the messy desk. "How does he find anything here?" I murmured under my breath. Pulling open drawers, I soon saw them. Three small bulbs with a glimmer of red metal on the side. I scooped them up and gently settled them into my front pocket. The sound of the door opening made me look back up. Bruce.  
"Tony, you're up." He smiled. "How are you feeling? The others told me what happened."  
"Oh I'm fine." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. The motion caused a small wave of soreness to pass through my body. I forgot, since I was in Tony's body it would take longer to recover from events like this.  
"You sure?" Bruce frowned. "You can't keep forgetting that you're human."  
"I know, I know. But its just a little soreness, I'll recover in no time." I said before quickly leaving the lab and making my way back to Tony and Loki.

 _Loki's POV_

"Again Stark." I sighed. He softly groaned and cupped his hands again, trying to produce a few sparks and flames. I crossed my arms as I looked over his actions.  
"Don't bite your lip. Last thing I want I want is my family commenting that I built a habit biting my lips." I said. He huffed and lowered his hands.  
"Loki, I can't do it. I-I just don't understand it." He sighed.  
"You can do it. You're just overthinking it. Act like you're working on one of your suits. Its a part of you, don't force it." Ii said gently. "One more try." He nodded and closed his eyes as he tried again. This time, a few budding flames and sparks had developed in between his hands.  
"Good, good." I said with a small smile. "Now extinguish it by passing your hand over it." Stark nodded as he looked down and carefully followed instructions, making the flames disappear.  
"I actually did it." He smiled.  
"One step at a time. Remember, you want to push out as much as you can. How do you feel magic-wise?" I asked.  
"Better. The itchiness has somewhat decreased." He nodded. I turned when I heard the door open and saw Rogers had returned.  
"Steve, you got them?" Stark asked as he looked over. He nodded and pulled out three small bulbs.  
"Perfect!" Stark grinned before walking over and taking one of the bulbs. He settled it into one ear before saying, "Come on, put them in, let me know if they work." I looked at the remaining bulbs hesitantly before talking the other one and putting it in an ear. Once Rogers put his in, Stark left the room. Soon enough, we heard from the bulbs,  
 _"Am I coming in loud and clear?"  
_ I glanced at Rogers and nodded before he replied,  
"We can hear you. They work pretty well." Stark entered the room again proudly smirking.  
"Please stop." Steve sighed. "How is the magic issue?"  
"We've cleared it up somewhat. I taught him a couple of tricks." I nodded.  
"Good. Now Tony, try not to stay in Asgard too long. We need to sort this out before anyone figures out." Steve said.  
"You don't have to tell me that twice." He said with a roll of his eyes. Almost at the same time, in walked Thor.  
"Loki, we're leaving." Tony lightly nodded and sighed, "I'm coming Thor." He got onto his feet and hesitantly walked after Thor, casting us a hesitant glance.  
"You'll do fine Tony." Steve said softly into the new comms. "Keep calm, we'll get out of this soon enough."  
I watched as the two walked out, crossing my arms as I watched the familiar flash of the Bifrost and letting them disappear.  
"Now what?" I asked.  
"We do as much research as we can here." Steve sighed.

 _Tony's POV_

When the flashing was over, I could feel myself staggering to one side.  
"Loki!" A voice called as he grabbed my arm. I looked over. Thor.  
"I thought you said you were fine!" He said as he started looking me over. I quickly pushed him away, something we'd all seen Loki do and replied,  
"I am fine! Its just a slight headache." Thor slowly nodded and responded, "If you insist. But, you do know you can call me if you need help?"  
"Hmm." I nodded.  
"My sons have returned." A voice called. I looked back up, holding my my nerves as best I could. How to ease myself into this conversation? Loki certainly didn't discuss family or friends with me, so what was the best option? Hide in Loki's room or hover around Thor?  
"Mother!" Thor smiled as he walked over to her. Great. Loki's mom. So, neutral? After all, Thor had told us Loki was adopted.  
"Mother." I said with a small polite smile.  
Loki's mother frowned and looked me over in concern, her gaze meeting me and hovering there. "Is everything alright Loki?" Bad sign, bad sign.  
"I-I'm fine." I said. "Just a long day."  
"You haven't caused any antics on Earth again, have you Loki?" She sighed.  
"If you call interactions with an infinity stone antics, then yes." Thor chuckled.  
"An infinity stone?" She asked as she curiously tilted her head. "Are you two alright?"  
"I'm fine." Thor said. "Loki however, had a serious encounter."  
Shit, how did Loki deal with the infinity stone? Last thing I remembered was seeing Loki run towards us.  
"I just did what anyone would have done." I said with a nod. "And now, I want to return to my room." Wherever that was.  
"He has a headache. Nearly fainted after travelling through the Bifrost." Thor said as he turned back to his mom.  
"Well, why don't we walk to your room together? You can tell me all about what happened?" His mother smiled.  
"That would be nice." I nodded as I walked towards her. I turned to Thor one more time and said, "You know you don't need to worry."  
I walked along with Loki's mom, trying to figure out something to say to her.  
"Mo-" Before I knew it, she threw me against the wall of the hallway. I rapidly looked around the hall for help. Empty. She pressed a knife to my throat and said calmly,  
"Who are you and what have you done to my son?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DO NOT OWN MARVEL IN ANY WAY!**_

 _Tony's POV_

Shit.  
"Mother, I-" I started, trying to convince her that I was in fact her son.  
"Enough! I know you are not my son, he would have been the first to greet me, not Thor." She snapped. "Now who are you?" _Huh. So Loki has a better relationship with his adopted mother._ The tip of the knife pressing into my neck jolted me away from my thoughts.  
"Okay, okay!" I said softly. "I'm not Loki. But please, it'll cause more issues if others know I'm not your son."  
"Where is he?" She asked. "Is he in danger?"  
"Not exactly." I sighed. "Look, my name is Tony Stark, I work with both your sons. And what Thor said about the stone...it caused a larger issue then we thought." She pulled the knife away, allowing me to get back onto my feet.  
"What exactly happened?" She asked. I took a small breath and said, "Loki called it the soul stone. According to him, under its influence, our souls left our bodies until he shut the case. When our souls made their way back, they entered the wrong bodies. I'm stuck in his body while he's stuck in another teammate's body." She nodded and said,  
"And let me guess, he was one of people who insisted to keep it a secret so he could fix it?"  
"Well, we all agreed to it." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. She chuckled and shook her head. She looked back at him and said, "Well, let me know if I can help with anything."  
"Just help me to the room, please? So I know where to go exactly?" She nodded and walked along with me down the rest of the hallway.

 _Steve's POV_

Honestly, after being released from the medical bay, I was relieved to return to my room in Avengers Tower. But then it hit me. It was gonna raise questions if Tony was seen entering Steve's room. I ran a hand through my hair and headed inside the room. I looked over the room, it honestly looked untouched. I knew Tony was a night owl, but sometimes it just hit me how much he insisted on working. So probably, hiding in the room wasn't the best option. I left the room and headed to the living room. Clint, Natasha, Bruce, sat on the couch as Loki took the available chair. When I entered the room, they looked back at me and Bruce called,  
"And we thought you weren't gonna join us. Come on, the movie just started." I smiled and walked over, taking an available seat. "What are we watching?"  
"Don't know. Natasha grabbed the remote and put on a movie before we could ask." Clint chuckled. "And I think its safe if we avoid asking." I chuckled and leaned back, relaxing as we watched the movie.

Halfway through, I noticed Loki sit up, resting a hand over his stomach. I glanced at the others, hoping they hadn't noticed the sudden movement. I tilted my head curiously as I looked back at him. Then it hit me. He's probably hungry. After all the action with the stone and body swapping, none of us really ate, and now Loki must be dealing with severe hunger pains. I got onto my feet and said, "I'm getting popcorn. Any other requests?" I said, nodding at Loki to come along.  
"Extra butter kind!" Clint called. We called to the kitchen and I whispered, "When's the last time you ate?"  
"I'm fine." He muttered.  
"No you're not. You haven't eaten since that mission." I hissed. "Just be honest with me Loki."  
He remained silent for some time before responding, "Fine, I may be a little hungry." I softly sighed in relief and said,  
"If I know Tony, there's two slices of cold pizza in the fridge. Look, while you're in my body you need to keep up your appetite. In case we end up facing another mission, it'll keep up your strength." He nodded and said softly, "Thank you Steve."  
"Not a problem." I smiled. I popped in some popcorn in the microwave while Loki headed to the fridge and grabbed the leftover pizza. As soon as the popcorn was done, he placed it in the microwave eagerly and waited. I chuckled and brought back the popcorn to the others, who eagerly started eating.  
"Like feeding time at the zoo." I chuckled.  
 _"Steve? Loki?"_  
I sighed, good timing Tony. I glanced at Loki, who had stiffened up. I glanced at the others and said, "Well, I'm gonna turn in for the night. No parties while I'm away." A nod in response while Natasha called,  
"I'll watch them, no worries."  
"I think I'm done for the evening as well." Loki called over as I noticed him put his plate in the sink. He gave me a small nod and we walked out of the room. Once we were in the safety of silence, I called over,  
"We're here Tony."  
 _"Good. How's things going?"_  
"Fine, they don't have a clue." Loki sighed. "How's Asgard?"  
 _"Well..."  
_ "Stark..."  
"Tony..."  
"What did you do?" We hissed.  
" _Nothing! But Loki, your mom, she's a really clever lady."_ He called back in defense.  
Loki softly groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "How did she figure it out?"  
"She figured it out?" I asked nervously. "Is she gonna tell Thor?"  
 _"No, nothing like that. When I got to Asgard, I...nearly fainted. I claimed that I had a headache when Loki's mom came to greet us. I guess I did enough things wrong to show her that I wasn't her son. She actually threatened me with a knife."  
_ It earned a small chuckle from Loki and he said, "So, you told her the truth?"  
 _"Yeah, I had to tell her the whole story."_ Tony responded.  
"Is she going to tell Thor?" I asked again.  
 _"No, thankfully. She said that while I'm in Asgard, she's willing to help. Our secret's safe, but your mother wants to talk with you when you get back in your body."  
_ "Great." Loki growled. "Look Stark, just be careful next time. If Odin finds out, you're likely to be arrested before telling the truth."  
 _"I know, I know. You guys get some work done while I'm away, try to figure out a way to fix this."  
_ "Will do. Ask Thor when you two are heading back to Earth." I replied before turning off comms. Loki nodded and said, "Which room is yours? So, it looks more believable."  
"Second room on the right." I said, pointing out the direction.  
Loki nodded before heading down the hallway. I softly sighed before heading back to Tony's room and trying to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Marvel in any way!**_

 _Tony's POV_

I softly groaned as I heard a knock at the door.  
"Not now." I groaned curling up and hoping that they would go away.  
"Loki!" The voice called along with more knocking. _Ignore it, just ignore it._  
I heard the door open and walk over, yanking the covers off of me. That somewhat woke me up I opened my eyes and looked up at Thor.  
"What the Hell, Thor?" I called.  
"You've overslept Loki! He said with a smile. "After you skipped a few meals, Mother wanted to make sure you were alright."  
"I'm Fine, I'm fine." I grumbled as I sat up. I stretched as I climbed onto my feet and turned to Thor. "So, what are we doing today exactly?"  
"Well, we could always spar like the old days. But knowing you, you will want to hide in the library."  
 _The library, perfect! That should have something about the Soul stone and how to fix it!_ I thought to myself. I nodded and said, "That's probably the best. I'll talk to you later Thor." A small pat on the back as he nodded and said, "No worries Brother. I can always meet up with you afterwards." He left the room and I softly sighed in relief. Now there was only one question: where was the library? I turned the comms back on and called,  
"Steve? Loki? You guys up?"  
 _"What's up Tony?"_ Steve replied with a small yawn.  
"Is Loki up?" I asked hopefully.  
 _"Well, he's awake, but not in the tower."_ Steve replied.  
"What do you mean, where is he?" I asked, pacing in the room.  
 _"Well, Bucky and Sam came by this morning. I forgot, while I was in my body, I promised them that we were going for a run today. We both figured it was best if I still went."_ He explained.  
"Great." I huffed, before turning it back off. Well, time to wander around Asgard, looking for a library.

 _Steve's POV_

I shook my head as Tony hung up. What was I gonna do? It was gonna look off if I appeared to refuse going with Bucky and Sam. But now...since I was quiet I could get work done about the soul stone, maybe find a way to fix this. I headed to the lab and started working. There had to be something or someone who could help us. Tony definitely wasn't gonna learn magic in time to fix this.

After about two hours, I found...something. Connecting SHIELD files and things Tony had stored away, there was a name and an address.  
 _Doctor Stephen Strange  
_ _177A Bleecker Street  
_ Useful. I left the room, ignoring the now calls or Bruce as he entered the room. Now that the others were up, time for another excuse. I went to Tony's room and grabbed a piece of paper, writing,  
 _"Loki, you need to meet me here. It'll help us. 177A Bleecker Street."_ I headed out of the room and glanced at the others, waiting until they were busy with their own things, from getting breakfast to arguing. I dropped the paper at My actual room, hoping Loki will notice it. I walked away and headed to the elevator. "I'm gonna be heading out, be back in a few minutes." I called before heading inside and heading down. Leaving Stark Tower, I turned down the street, keeping track of the street signs. Of course, forgetting I was in Tony's body, a lot of people requested pictures. I smiled and obliged to their requests, regardless of the fact that it slowed me down.

Halfway there, I saw them. A few larger looking guys, definitely not friendly.  
"Loki, please tell me you're available." I muttered under my breath. No response. I shoved my hands into my pockets and softly sighed in relief. Tony's phone! It was still in his pocket! I quickly pulled it out and called Stark tower.  
"Stark Tower."  
"Natasha!" I said quietly.  
"Stark. You're popular, a lot of people have posted their picture with you. What's up?"  
"I-" A gunshot sounded behind me. I temporarily froze before breaking into a run. "Please tell me you heard that!" I said as I held the phone close.  
"Tony, hold on. Can you access the suit?" Natasha asked. Over the phone, I could hear Clint and Bruce racing in the background, trying to get ready.  
"No, I left it behind. I was working on business!" I huffed. "Has Steve come back?"  
"No, but we're on our way. Can you-"Another shot, but afterwards I felt a wave through my left shoulder. I staggered, but knew it would kill me if I dropped the phone.  
"Tony? Tony!"  
"I-I've been shot." I said, biting my lip as I could hear the fear in my voice.  
"We're heading towards the shots! 30 minutes Tony! Try to find a place to hide!"  
I nodded and turned the final corner. Instead, I ran into another large figure. Before I could break away, I was surrounded and-  
The last thing I remember was the heavy smell of alcohol.

 _Loki's POV_

As we slowed down, I looked over at Sam, lightly smiling as he lied back against a nearby tree.  
"Too much Sam?" Bucky smirked as he slowed down beside me.  
"I hate running with you two." He said with a small shake of his head as he caught his breath.  
"It is kinda fun though, you gotta admit it Sam. Right Steve?"  
"Yeah." I said with a nod. "It was good that we agreed to go out today. Come on, once Sam recovers, lets return to Stark Tower."  
"Sounds good." Sam and Bucky nodded.  
"Meanwhile, how's it going with Loki?" I held myself back from freezing at the question. I mean, for all I know they hate me. "He's doing pretty well. The last mission we had, Loki really pulled through." I responded.  
"Steve, are you sure you still want Loki on the team? He's a bad guy, you said yourself how you guys were worried about him turning again." Sam sighed.  
"I have to disagree with you Sam." Bucky interrupted. "Sure, he was a bad guy, but the main thing is that he wanted to be forgiven. If he wanted to, he could have remained a villain and caused further trouble, but instead he's working on missions with the rest of the team. Steve gave me a second chance, Loki deserves a second chance." I looked over at Bucky and lightly smiled.  
"Thank you Bucky. I wish the rest of the team could think like that."  
Sam shook his head and got onto his feet. "Come on, let's head back."

On returning to the tower, I saw the others pacing nervously. Natasha looked over and sighed in relief.  
"Steve, there you are." She said as she walked over.  
"Yes, is everything okay?" I asked as I looked her over.  
"Its Tony. He...He's been kidnapped. I felt my heart drop in my chest. H-how?  
"W-what happened?" I asked.  
"He said he was going out for business. We were just relaxing, having breakfast when about 10 minutes Tony called." Clint sighed. "He was going to say something, but then we heard gunshots. We were so close to getting to him before things cut off."  
I bit my lip and asked softly,  
"Is there any way to figure out where they took him?"  
"When we got there, there was just blood and Tony's phone. They jerked him away too quickly." Bruce said.  
"Is there a way to call Thor and Loki? We need the support." I said as I nervously ran a hand through my hair.  
"We can get Thor, but I bet Loki would be happy to leave Tony behind." Clint murmured.  
"Not now Barton!" I snapped. "Regardless of how you feel about him, he's in the team." Ignoring the looks of shock at the outburst, I returned to my room and slammed the door shut.  
"Stark." I hissed into the comms. "Come on, Tony pick up!"  
 _"What's up Loki?"  
_ "Tony," I sighed. "Steve's been kidnapped."  
 _"What? Loki, please tell me you're joking."_  
"Do I sound like I'm joking? This is serious, I guess someone figured it was an easy time to kidnap the famous Iron Man."  
 _"What was he doing?"  
_ "I don't-" I started before looking down. There on the floor lie a piece of paper. Walking over and picking it up, I saw it had written on it:  
 _"Loki, you need to meet me here. It'll help us. 177A Bleecker Street."  
_ I softly sighed.  
"Tony." I said. "I think Steve found something to help us. He left behind a note for me to meet him at some place."  
 _"And instead he ended up getting himself kidnapped.  
_ "Exactly. Now, you need to get Thor and return to Earth now. Just come up with an excuse. The others will end up telling you both what happened."  
 _"I'm on my way."_ Tony responded. I nodded and sat back on the bed.  
How did things get so out of hand?


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Marvel in any way!  
**_  
 _Tony's POV_

"Thor!" I sighed as rushed down the hall. Last thing we needed was someone else going missing and more things falling out of place. I looked over, soon seeing a nearby servant. "Excuse me, do you know where Thor is?" I asked. The man looked over at me and said,  
"Oh, I believe he was sparring with the warriors three." I nodded and kept moving quickly. Now that I knew where it was. During the search for the library, I had passed by it. As I walked, I bit my lip nervously. _Hold on, Cap. Hold on, we'll get you out of this mess._

When I walked by, I could see Thor. I walked over and called, "Thor, I need to speak with you!"  
"He is busy." A voice snapped. "If I were you Trickster, I'd leave." I looked over and saw a woman standing there with dark black hair and dressed in armor.  
"Well he's my brother. I have a right to speak to him." Almost immediately, I was on my back and felt the familiar knife pressed to my neck. Please someone tell me this was just something happening to me and not a daily thing for Loki.  
"Sif, let him up." A familiar voice said with a chuckle. I sighed in relief as the knife went away and I got onto my feet. I quickly dusted myself off and turned over to Thor, who was watching with a small smirk.  
"Thor, we need to head back to Earth." I said with a small sigh.  
"You just returned. And besides, I doubt they would be happy to see the Trickster again." Sif scoffed. Thor however didn't respond and ushered me away and back to the hall. He glanced down the hallway, making me honestly a bit concerned.  
"Is it Darcy?" He asked quietly. Darcy? Darcy Lewis?  
"Um, what about her?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Well, you two really seemed to care about each other. I could even say that you two were dating." I had to hold myself back from freezing. Loki and Darcy? I-how? When?  
"Yes, its Darcy." I said in a sort of daze. "I-"  
"Say no more." Thor said with a grin. "If I felt something was wrong with Jane, I'd be just as worried." I let out a soft sigh of relief as we headed down the hall. It was easier then I thought.

 _Loki_ 's _POV_

It wasn't long before Romanoff decided to contact SHIELD.  
"Steve, Tony's in danger we need to get as much help as we can. Figure out where they could be taking him in the city." She said. Of course, nobody knew apart from the real Stark what was happening. And besides, how would it sound if I told her now?  
 _"I'm not Steve Rogers, I'm Loki. And the real Steve Rogers is trapped in Tony Stark's body. While he is trapped in my body."_

After a few hours, Fury had arrived, and needless to say, he wasn't happy. Hearing that Tony Stark had gotten himself kidnapped wasn't the best news. Now, we were camped in front of the cameras, trying to keep the news from coming out to the public and trying to see where "Tony's" kidnappers had dragged him off to.  
"Okay, there was where the gunshot went off." She called, pointing to one screen. I looked over, there was the view of Tony Stark rapidly speaking on the phone before he briefly looked back and then started running. I shook my head. What the Hel where you up to Rogers? Why couldn't you wait?

My thoughts were jerked away by the familiar flash of light. The Bifrost. Thor and Stark! He finally convinced him to come back. As the light cleared away and the others looked over, I politely nodded at the two of them and called,  
"Good timing you two. And we thought it would be some time before you came by."  
"Yeah, why did you guys come back so soon?" Clint asked as he tilted his head suspiciously.  
"Jane. I was planning to go on another date." Thor smiled. "I wanted to leave Loki here for babysitting." He said as he gave Stark a light shove. I looked down, lightly shaking my head. Thor was so bad at lying. What did Stark tell him? "Well, we're lucky to have him." I said quickly.  
"Has something happened?" Stark asked innocently.  
"Something tells me that you know." Barton murmured as he glared at Stark, earning a shocked look in response.  
"Barton, not now."I warned before looking between the two of them. I turned to Stark and Thor and sighed,  
"We lost Tony."  
"What?!" Called Thor. I looked back at the screen as Natasha replayed it, it...hurt to see Tony- in reality Steve run away and shot at.  
"I'll keep working on this." Bruce nodded. "But I'll need some help with this." Fury softly sighed and said, "And we're down a man, someone will have to work with Banner and look at these shots more closely."  
"I'll work with him." Natasha said with a nod. "Its not too much of a problem, as long as we all stay in this building."  
"Sounds like some kind of plan." I said with a small nod before walking off, retreating to Steve's room.

Trapped in Steve's body, how was I gonna do this? Compared to my own abilities, I knew what I was capable of, in Roger's body, I was practically an infant. Soon enough, there was a knock at the door. I straightened up and called,  
"Yes, come in!"

I looked over and saw Tony walk inside.  
"What are we gonna do Stark?" I grumbled.  
"Honestly, no clue." He said as he paced back and forth. "I mean, I still don't get how I'm supposed to use magic!"  
"Keep your voice down." I hissed. "And besides, you still have my knives on you?"  
"I have got no idea." He said. "Where are they Loki?"  
"Just focus on the idea. And when you're ready, flick the wrist." I sighed as I turned back to him. Tony nodded and looked down, taking a small breath before flicking the wrist.  
Luckily the knives did appear. Unfortunately, he was unprepared to hold onto them, so they slipped out of his grip and lodged themselves in the wall...way too close to me.

"Hey!" I growled, turning back to him.  
"Sorry, sorry!" Tony said, looking back at me in concern. He moved over and pulled the knives out of the wall. As he yanked them out, he tensed up nervously.  
"What happens if we die in the wrong body? Like if Steve dies in my-"  
"Don't speak like that Tony!" I hissed. "We'll find him, we'll save him. We'll fix this. To be honest, I just wanted to hear come from Steve's mouth. If Steve died trapped in Tony's body-what do we do in response? Confess to the others? Remain trapped in Steve's body while Tony remained trapped in my own? And Steve's soul...I-  
"Loki." Tony said, jerking me out of my thoughts. "You okay?"  
"Fine."I nodded, taking a deep breath to return to focus.  
"Good, then you have a better understanding of Steve's skills?" I looked away, picking at the skin of my palms.  
"Not quite." I admitted hesitantly.  
"Okay, come with me. We're heading to the training room."  
"Hold on Stark." I said as I got onto my feet. "You know the others will start asking questions if it appears like Steve is taking lessons from Loki."  
"You've got a point there." He sighed.  
"Looks like you're getting upgraded to creating illusions, Stark." I smirked.  
"H-hold on there Reindeer Games." He stammered. "I mean, I barely understand this. I can't jump around and try random tricks!"  
"Don't worry Stark." I chuckled. "Just think of what you want to portray to everyone around us and it would happen. Now, come along and let's get to work."

 _Natasha's POV_

"Any luck?" I sighed, looking over at Bruce.  
"We're getting close. But its like a signal is blocked, a little bit longer and I should be able to uncover what it is. Hopefully its Tony." I nodded and crossed my arms, looking over at the cameras around the building. My gaze ended up settling down on the training room. At the current moment, it appeared as though Steve and Loki were occupying it, Steve hitting his punching bags while Loki settled in a corner, reading a book in one hand and twirling one of his signature knives in the other.  
"Hmm." I said softly.  
"Steve and Loki still hanging around together?" Bruce called.  
"Yeah." I said, gazing over. "Something's off."  
"Natasha." Bruce sighed, looking away from one of the screens and turning towards me. "When Loki got here, Thor practically begged us to give him another chance, and now it looks like Steve's willingly doing that."  
"I know Thor did, but its Loki! You know what he did to all of us! Come on Bruce, I haven't seen you talk to him much."  
"I have." He sighed, working once again. "You remember when Tony hesitantly showed him around the tower?"  
"How could I forget? Tony made Loki wear his chains again so he couldn't attack him." I sighed, shaking my head.  
"Well afterwards, when everyone settled to sleep, I found him. I had gone to the kitchen to get a drink when I saw Loki sitting at the table. He looked fairly sad, so Ii willingly offered him some company."  
"So, what did you two talk about?" I asked.  
"Well, I confronted him about everything he did to us, and you know what he said? He actually ended up apologizing for releasing the Hulk and the attack as a whole."  
"Keep in mind he lies, Bruce. He messed with you and Clint the most."  
"Not this time. When I talked to him, he was absolutely genuine. Even said that the beating by the Hulk helped to clear his head from Thanos back then. Natasha, give him a chance, alright?"  
Looking back at him, before I could respond, the screen he worked on began to rapidly beep.  
"What is it? What is it?" I asked quickly.  
"Just uncovered a large power source. It is using a mass amount of power."  
"Is it Tony?"  
"I think so." He smiled. "Come on, let's tell everyone."

 _Tony's POV_

"Atta Boy!" I grinned as the punching bag finally flew free, spilling its contents. Loki shook his head and chuckled,  
"This is truly part of his work out?"  
"Well, this should help you understand what he's capable of. Be aware of your own strength." I said, tossing Loki a water bottle. He nodded and took a few sips.  
"So...you and Darcy?"  
That nearly caused him to choke on his water. He looked at me with wide eyes as he stammered,  
"W-W-W...I-I-"  
Before I could interfere, I heard the voice of Natasha call, "Steve! Loki!"  
Loki looked at me with wide eyes and hissed quietly, "Drop the illusion, now! Just push it away like I taught you!"  
I nodded and shut my eyes quickly, knocking the illusion I created down. As Natasha entered the room, she looked at the both of us and said, "Good news."  
"What is it?" Loki asked quickly.  
"We think we found Tony. Come on, we gotta move quickly before they move him." I glanced at Loki, who nodded.  
"We'll be there." Natasha nodded and quickly headed upstairs.  
"Ready?" Loki asked as he turned to meet my gaze.  
"The sooner we can get Steve back and try to get back in our proper bodies, the better. I'm doing whatever it takes." I said with an eager nod.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I do not own Marvel in any way!_**

 _Tony's POV_

I nervously headed off to the quinjet, politely nodding at Clint, Thor and Bruce who had gotten there early.  
"Is there a plan?" I asked, looking between the three.  
"Like I would tell you." Clint scoffed before heading off to pilot the quinjet.  
"Easy Loki, one step at a time." Bruce said with a small smile. "Wait for Steve and Natasha to arrive." I nodded and settled back down on the nearby bench. Thor moved over and grinned, asking,  
"So, have you contacted Darcy?"  
"N-not yet Thor. You know, we've all been quite busy with the disappearance of Stark." I said, looking over at him. "You know I don't pressure you and Jane." Thankfully those two were still dating!

"Everyone ready?"  
I looked up, sighing in relief when I saw Loki walk in with Natasha.  
"Ready as we'll ever be." Clint said with a nod before he walked off with Natasha to the cockpit. Loki glanced at me, giving me a small nod before he settled down on a nearby bench. I couldn't help but noticed that he was _shaking_. _ACTUALLY SHAKING._ I quickly looked back at Thor, relieved that he had been busy speaking with Bruce. I quietly got onto my feet and moved over to him.  
"Hey, you okay?" I asked quietly.  
"I'm fine." He snapped, glaring at me. His guard was back up, the stubborn image that only Thor could see through sometimes.  
"You're shaking." I said, crossing my arms.  
"Look, you know its gonna be okay. I mean you and I went over our own training. It won't be too bad." I said with a small smile, hoping to cheer him up.  
"Stark, back off. Now."' He growled, curling his hands into fists. Technically seeing Steve growl like that, was pretty intimidating. But, I had to follow the request for now, it wouldn't be long before we got to the base and went into the upcoming battle. I returned to the bench I sat on beforehand and leaned back, just hoping everything would turn out all right.

Along the remaining trip, I just looked down at my hands.  
 _Just remember what Loki taught you._  
 _Don't overthink it.  
Remember what Loki taught you.  
Don't overthink it._

The thoughts repeated themselves through my head like a constant routine. Hopefully, dealing with different abilities wouldn't impact us too much. As the quinjet landed in a secluded, safe area, I got up, following the lead of Thor and Bruce, who had gotten up first. Loki took a small breath as he got onto his feet, nodding as Clint and Natasha joined us. "The base isn't too far up ahead." Natasha said with a nod. "Steve, we letting the hulk go out first?" Standing behind Natasha so she wouldn't notice, I gave a quick nod. After all, it was a good first attack while the others found other ways to access the base.

"Yes." Loki said with a nod, taking my previous tip.  
"We working in pairs?" I called.  
"Yes." Loki said with another hesitant nod. "Loki, you're with me. Natasha, Clint, Thor, you three will work together."  
"You sure about that?" Clint asked as he tilted his head.  
"I could partner one of you with the hulk, if that's what you wish." He chuckled.  
"Turn down the sarcasm. You sound like yourself." I grumbled under my breath as I crossed my arms.  
"I can work on my own, turning to calm the hulk down when needed." Natasha offered.  
"That sounds pretty good." Clint said with a nod. "Spaces everyone out."  
"Fine with me." Loki nodded before turning to Bruce. "If your ready, Bruce."  
"I suppose this is the right time." He nodded as he headed out of the quinjet. I moved over as the groups developed, joining Loki.  
"Well done, you temporarily caused some confusion." I sighed. "Seriously, you transitioned from Steve to another version of Loki."  
"It just took some time before I wanted to develop what I wanted to say." He sighed. "Is it a trouble I mixed up who got paired with who?"  
"Shouldn't be. At most, it'll help to develop of skills by working with someone we aren't used to." I said with a nod.

Soon enough, hearing the roars of the Hulk snapped us to attention.  
"Time to go." He muttered. As everyone left the quinjet and started to run towards the enemy base, I started to move after Loki, able to keep up at a decent pace. As we got closer, we soon saw the others confronted with some villains, fighting back.  
"Do you know who they are?" Loki called.  
Before I could respond, a bolt of energy passed towards us, making me quickly dart to the side. Looking back at Loki, I caught a glimpse of Loki throwing the shield, catching a figure by surprise by knocking them off their feet. Adding to my surprise, as the shield started to return, Loki caught it, making it appear easy. But now wasn't the time to toss complements or ask questions, now was the time to fight and keep moving.  
"As an answer to the question, it could be anyone. Extremis, Hydra. Hell, it could be someone we haven't even met before!" I responded. Getting closer to the base, more soldiers appeared, blocking the way. While Loki took on one half, I ended up dealing with a few of the soldiers myself. Moving to get fairly close, I used the given knives from Loki to take them out. I hissed softly in pain as I felt a jolt of pain in my shoulder, but didn't back away as I got the soldier out of my way. The further roars of the Hulk made me look back. So far, me and Loki were the only ones clearing this opening. Hopefully Natasha, Clint, and Thor could get another way in, despite the surprising amount of soldiers around here.  
"Come on." Loki panted. "They're focused on the others, we can get in."

He had a point. I quickly raced after him and started to make my way through the hallways.  
"There has to be a way to find him." I called softly.  
"Yes, I have a plan." Loki responded as he opened up a nearby door. Entering the next section, we ended up encountering a man in a lab coat. Seeing us, he turned to run away.  
"Hey!" I snapped and quickly covered up the entrances with shields. Instead of protecting someone, it would keep this guy in until we got some info.  
"Well done." Loki nodded before storming off to the man.  
"Tony Stark, where is he?" He growled.  
"I-I don't know who you're talking about." He stammered. Before I could end up responding or offering help, Loki threw the man at a wall and held him in place by the throat.  
"One warning. Where is he?"  
As the man squirmed and struggled, it wasn't long before he admitted,  
"B-basement. H-he's in the basement." I lowered the shields and called,  
"Come on, we're getting close!" I waited before Loki let the man go, letting him run off. I waited carefully for Loki to return to the hall before continuing to move. It took some time before we found our ways to the stairs leading down to the basement.

It was dark, yet deathly silent. Almost as if they had given up the battle to protect the man they they had taken the chance to visibly kidnap. Carefully moving around the basement, I looked down, noticing half empty boxes marked with the letters on the side, "AIM". I paused picking up with one of the boxes. AIM. Why was that not familiar? I kept the box with me, maybe someone else could be aware of what AIM was or is.  
"Stark, over here!" Loki called. I looked up and raced over, soon finding a cell in the corner with a figure, barely moving in the center. Loki quickly worked to break off the lock, pulling open the door and racing in. I followed him over and gently called,  
"Steve?"  
Its strange to be looking at yourself. Half covered in blood and barely moving, it brought back memories way too similar to the events of the Chitauri attack. I shook myself out of my thoughts and gently grasped the figure's hand, checking for a pulse. It was faint and very irregular. I looked up at Loki and said gently,  
"Its faint, but he's alive. He's still there."  
"Steve, come on. You can't give up here." Loki sighed as he looked down at the still figure of Steve.  
Eventually, there was a faint groan.  
"Steve?"  
"T-tony? L-loki?" He stammered as he slowly opened his eyes. "W-what are you two d-doing here?"  
"We're here to rescue you." I said with a chuckle. "You are still using my body."  
"Its dangerous." He groaned.  
"Look, can you move?" I asked.  
"Kinda." He said as he pushed himself onto his knees. I gently offered him a hand and helped him on his feet, biting his lip as I heard him gasp in pain. "I'm sorry." I said softly. Slowly limping to the stairs to head back upstairs, Loki tensed. "Footsteps, lots of them. Headed our way." He said.  
"Oh great." I hissed under my breath. We were trapped, it looked like there was no way out of here. Loki took a step forward, ready to offer some protection.

As the guards entered the room, they opened fire at us. Using my own available side to try and defend myself and Steve, I landed a few good hits and tossed out a few of Loki's daggers. Loki on his end, used the brief training that I had helped to give him to try and understand the new abilities.

Then Loki let out a hiss of pain as he crumpled down to the ground, resting a hand over his side. In response, I threw up a shield, giving time to protect the three of us. Who knew where the others were? After all, we had agreed to split up and take different courses to approach the base. Then it hit me. Back in our training...

 _"Good." Loki nodded in approval. "Now, have you tried teleporting yet?"  
"You can teleport?"  
"Yes Stark, I can teleport." Loki laughed. "But you hardly give me any chance to try some tricks."  
"I get it, I get it. But, maybe we can talk about this later. Now can you show me how to teleport?"  
"Close your eyes like I said. Then picture yourself leaving your current space and moving to where you wanna go."  
Tony closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, having an image in his head of now being at the doorway, where they kept a bottle of water.  
"Impressive. You're a faster learner then I expected."  
When Tony opened his eyes, he found himself at the doorway, the water bottle at his left on the floor.  
"Wow. So, this is just something you can do on your own?"  
"If I want, I can teleport with someone else. I just need contact." Loki said.  
"Can you teach me that?"  
" No." He snapped. "It takes too much energy. Last thing we need is you falling unconscious." _

Teleportation. That's a perfect way to get out! I moved over to Loki's figure as he pushed himself to slowly try and get up. I moved over and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
"Stark, what are you doing?"  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes...  
"Stark, no."  
 _The quinjet. We have to be in the quinjet._  
 _"_ Don't!"  
The last thing I remembered feeling was the dusty dirt floor being exchanged for the smooth metallic feeling of the quinjet. I sighed in relief, letting the body I inhabited fall to the ground and darkness engulf my vision.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I do not own Marvel in any way!_**

 _Loki's POV_

"Natasha!" I hissed into the public comms. "Natasha, Clint, Thor, can anyone hear me?"  
"Steve? Are you okay, what's happening?" Natasha called.  
"I'm in in the quinjet with Loki and Tony, we got him." I winced as I sat up, looking at the still, unconscious figures beside me. "You need to retreat."  
"We're on our way. Hold on." She responded. I nodded and looked back at them, silently hissing,  
"Dammit Stark, I told you not to teleport with multiple people." I pushed myself onto my feet, wincing once again before looking down at my side, now soaked in blood. It did hurt, as the guard had gotten a good shot at me. I moved over to Steve and Tony, checking up on Steve to make sure he held on. Stark, he would be fine. After all, he would wake up soon.

Soon enough, I heard the familiar voice of Natasha.  
"Steve! What the heck happened?"  
"Loki!" Thor cried as he rushed to my-or rather the real Tony's side.  
"Its too long to explain. We need to go." I snapped. "Clint, let's go. Now."  
"Alright Cap." He nodded before rushing to the pilot's seat. Natasha gently helped Bruce inside, as he settled back down on the bench. She then turned to me, looking back at the two still figures behind me.  
"What happened?" She asked gently.  
"Me and Loki had fought our way to the base, getting just enough info to find out where Tony was being kept. When we found him, he was very weak, and so I helped him up to try and bring him back to the quinjet. But, we were surrounded. We tried to fight our way out, but it was rough. And before I knew it, we were back here. I turned to Loki, but he collapsed." I explained, looking back at Thor and Tony.  
"Collapsed? Was-"  
"He ran out of energy." Thor said, cutting Natasha off. "This happened a lot when we were children, and Loki was just starting in his tricks. If this happened again, he could have been desperate."  
I was speechless, only able to gave a slight nod. I thought he had forgotten about things like that? We were children, and Thor always settled on exploring or getting into some kind of trouble, often resulting in the both of us running to escape it.  
"And Tony?" Natasha's voice interrupted my thoughts once again. I looked back at her and said,  
"He's fine." I sighed. "Weak, very weak, but he's alive." I sighed as I settled down, keeping watch over Tony and Steve.  
"Just get us home." I leaned back, closing my eyes.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until Natasha had gently shook me awake.  
"Come on Steve, we're back at the tower."  
"The others?" I yawned as I pushed myself up. Thankfully, the soreness in my side had faded away.  
"Clint and Thor helped to bring them to the medical wing. Bruce was gonna take care of them in the meantime." Natasha nodded. "Are you feeling okay Steve?"  
"I'm fine Natasha." I said as I started to head out.  
"You're bloody." She called.  
"Not mine." I lied as I kept moving. I stopped by Steve's room and changed out of the uniform, looking over my side. It was closing up, almost reminding me of my magic. Strange. As I finished dressing, I headed over to the medical wing.  
"Hey Steve." Bruce nodded.  
"How are they Bruce?" I asked, moving between the two of them.  
"I've tried to address all of Tony's wounds, the rest is up to his recovery." He nodded. "Loki looks okay. He just needs to wake up and properly care for himself."  
"Thank you Bruce." I said with a small smile. "I did think we would lose him for a while."  
"Not a problem." Bruce smiled back. "Get some rest, enough has happened. Maybe the others are having a drink." He soon walked out of the room. I nodded, yet I didn't leave the room. I knew the others had a routine of sharing the drink, sometimes even after I had retreated to my own room. It was a thing for them, not me. I pulled over an available chair and just waited.

 _Tony's POV_

I softly groaned as I struggled to open my eyes. It felt like I was hit by a truck.  
"Stark?" A voice called. As I opened my eyes, I winced, shutting them once again after being exposed to the harsh light. I took a few deep breaths before I went to open my eyes once again. I looked over and saw Loki standing nearby.  
"Loki? Are we out?" I groaned as I pushed myself to a sitting position.  
"We're back in Avengers Tower." He responded as he crossed his arms. "Now, what the Hell were you thinking?"  
"What?"  
"You did what I told you never to do! Even I never try to teleport with multiple people! It drains you way too much, adding onto the fact that you're practically an amateur with magic!" He snapped.  
"I needed to protect us." I said, looking up at him. "You saw how many men were down there! You even got shot!"  
"I'm fine Stark. You don't need to worry about me." He said as he turned away. "Keep resting, I'll get you something to eat." He left the room and I softly sighed, shaking my head to try and get rid of any more senses of light-headedness. I turned over and bit my lip, seeing where Steve rested, trapped in my own body. I pushed myself onto my feet, holding onto the railing of my own gurney and carefully making over.

The body there was slightly paler, with large gauze bandages covering his arms, a patch covering one shoulder, and bruises and cuts all over my face. I took a shaky breath and looked away. Why did this have to happen? Why me? Hell, it could have been me if none of this body swapping had occurred.  
"I'm sorry Steve." I sighed softly. "I can't imagine how much pain you must be in." As I turned away, I heard a faint groan in response.  
"Steve?" I said as I looked back at him. "Steve?"  
"T-Tony?" Came a faint response as he strained to open his eyes.  
"Easy there, Old man. You've been through Hell." I said gently.  
"W-where are we? A-are we safe?"  
"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it. We're back at the tower." I reassured. He managed to open his eyes and looked over at me. Through the glimpses of pain in his eyes, I could see happiness, relief that he was in some safe zone, with people he probably considered family.  
"Stark, what did I tell you?" Came Loki's annoyed tone.  
"Give me a break Loki, Steve's awake and talking." I said as I rolled my eyes. I only heard Loki rapidly rushing over, joining my side and looking down at Steve.  
"Rogers?" He said worriedly.  
"Loki." He sighed in relief. "I-I'm glad to see you guys got out okay."  
"We got out okay?" Loki chuckled. "We were half terrified about you."  
"Yeah, for a second we thought we'd be stuck learning how to live forever in each other's bodies." I smirked. "How awful does that sound?" Steve smiled and chuckled softly before wincing softly and resting a hand over his shoulder.  
"Try not to further hurt yourself. We can take care of things." I said with a smile.  
"D-did you guys find the note?" He asked softly.  
"About Dr Strange? Of course." Loki nodded. "Since you two are recovering, I can go and speak to this man."  
"In the morning. You get some rest for now." I insisted. "We'll eat and see you later."  
"Fine." Loki sighed as he left the room. "Good night."

I turned back to Steve and asked, "Can you sit up?"  
"Kinda." He said softly as he tried to push himself up. He winced in between and so, I straightened up and gently helped him up. Looking at the tray of food given by Loki, it was safe to assume it was probably regulated by Bruce. I picked up the bowl of oatmeal and offered it to Steve.  
"You think you can stomach some food Cap?"  
"Yeah. I'm starving, I'll eat anything." He said as he took the bowl and spoon. He started eating eagerly and so, I turned away to take the couple oranges for myself. As I ate a couple slices, I finally burst out,  
"You know Loki's dating Darcy Lewis?"  
Almost as a result, he let out a couple coughs and set the bowl down on his lap.  
"Loki and Darcy? Please tell me you're joking."  
"Nope." I grinned. "I accidentally got that info from Thor and then Loki basically confirmed it."  
"Hmm." Steve murmured softly, almost forcing himself to finish the bowl of food. "He really has changed Tony. Look, say or act as you want, but look what he's done for us. He's helped us and worked just as hard as the two of us." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, keeping quiet. Sometimes the memories of the battle can flooding back, as though if were yesterday. The Chitauri, Loki throwing me out of the tower, the wormhole...Oh gosh.

But now? Loki spent his time watching my back, working actively to turn us back, teaching me magic, Hell, Loki ended up saving us from being killed by the stone in the first place!  
"Tony?"  
"You've got a point there. Loki's...Loki's turned a leaf. But, still, you know we won't convince everyone." I sighed as I looked over at Steve.  
"I know. Maybe after, when we fix all of this, we can incorporate Loki into the team more. You know, practically after every mission, Loki sneaks off to his room and nobody has bat an eye." Steve said as he set the bowl to the side. I wouldn't be surprised if he did something similar now, staying and trying to help us instead of being with the rest of the team. I pulled myself onto my feet and looked back at Steve.  
"I'm heading off, maybe tomorrow me and Loki can find this Dr Strange."  
"Sounds good. From what I saw in that Shield file, he may be able to help us. You've still got the address, right?" Steve nodded.  
"Yeah, no worries Steve." I called as I left the room and returned to Loki's room, lying back. It didn't take long before I settled back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I do not own Marvel in any way!**_

 _Tony's POV_

I softly sighed as I slowly woke up the next morning. I ran my hands though my hair, just getting used to being in Loki's body. I pushed myself onto my feet and headed off to the bathroom. It was still somewhat early, so there couldn't be any harm in taking a quick shower. Looking around, I could tell that Loki was a person that kept things quite neat and tidy...definitely different from my own lifestyle. Taking a shower, it was a tad strange that the water wouldn't go into high warmer temperatures, instead being a medium, to cooler temperature.  
Huh.  
Finishing up, I stepped out of the shower, only to freeze when I saw the mirror. Instead of seeing the typical and traditional view of Loki, there was a blue figure with dark red eyes. I stumbled back, just feeling my heart race in my chest.  
"What the Hell? What the hell, what the Hell, What the Hell." I murmured under my breath. I raced to the bedroom again and grabbed the earpiece, calling,  
"Loki, Loki please be awake!"  
A few moments of silence passed before the voice responded,  
"Tony? What is it?"  
"G-get in your room, now." I stammered quietly. I looked over myself in the mirror, cautiously watching the figure in the mirror. I carefully got dressed into a dark t-shirt and jeans, watching that figure when I noticed it changed again. The blue skin of the figure melted away, being replaced by the pale skin and dark green eyes of Loki.  
"What the Hell?"  
At the same moment, there was a knock at the door.  
"C-come in." I called. I sighed in relief as I saw the figure of Steve's body and shut the door behind him.  
"What is it Stark? You sounded scared." Loki responded. I pointed to my reflection and said,  
"I don't know what it was, but there was a figure in my mirror. "  
"Figure?"  
"A figure with dark blue skin and red eyes. It was-Loki?" Loki had tensed up and was tightly biting his lip.  
"Tony, Thor has told you that I am adopted, yes?"  
"Yeah, he's mentioned it." I nodded.  
"Well, I am not Asgardian. I am a Frost Giant, and the figure you saw was my natural form. Thankfully, my powers instinctively recovered and covered it back up." He sighed as he looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I..I'm sorry Loki." I said gently.  
"No need." He sighed softly. He met my gaze once again and asked, "What's the plan for today?"  
"We gotta head and meet this Doctor Strange." I said. "You ready?"  
"Pretty much." Loki said with a nod. "I was reading when you came over the comms."  
I nodded and walked out of the room with him. Thankfully, the others were still asleep. And as a result, we were able to sneak out of the building.  
"What was the address of the place?"  
"Um, 177A Bleecker Street I believe." Loki responded. I nodded and asked,  
"Have you got Steve's phone?"  
"Yep." Loki nodded as he gave me the phone. I opened up the GPS and punched in the address, sighing in relief before heading to the new source of help.

When we got to the address, we just looked up at the building in surprise.  
"Ready?" Loki asked.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." I said with a small sigh. "I'm just hoping this guy will help us out."  
"He has to." Loki growled softly before marching up to the front door. Lifting a hand to knock, it was a surprise to see it swing open.  
I looked over at Loki and said gently,  
"Okay, hold on. This just seems like a trap. For all we know, this guy could-"  
And Loki raced inside the building.  
"Attack us." I sighed and went after him, looking around the strange and older looking building.  
"Loki," I hissed. "Slow down!"  
"We have to find this Strange! If he can help us, then we can get into our own bodies sooner! Loki snapped softly.  
"But-"  
"Steve Rogers and Loki." A new voice called. I looked over and saw a man dressed in a unique outfit, a cape FLOATING over before settling down and walking over to us. "Or should I say Loki and Tony Stark."  
I looked over at Loki, matching a wide-eyed look of surprise.  
"My apologies. Doctor Strange." The man said with a small nod before offering his hand.  
"H-how did you know about our...situation?" I asked curiously.  
"More importantly, how are you accessing magic?" Loki asked. Strange chuckled softly and crossed his arms and said,  
"Ii have my ways. After all, a chase for an infinity stone would not come by quietly. Soul stone, correct?"  
"How do you know that?" Loki growled.  
"Well, some series of clues, you see I like to keep in touch with the actions of the Avengers. Especially the new addition of you, Loki. And as a result, hearing the team chase a stone and pick up the connections that three members started to act differently, I could tell that the soul stone must have impacted the three of you."  
"Look, how do you know about the abilities of the stones?" I asked as I crossed my arms. "Loki only went to teach us about them under the threat of Thanos."  
"Its easy to learn about them, when you own and protect one." He rested a hand over an amulet that looked strangely like an eye that he wore. "This is actually the time stone." Loki watched him hesitantly and crossed his arms.  
"Well then...wizard." I could tell Loki was definitely hesitant and unused to another person with magic. Understandable, this guy was practically an enemy to the both of us.  
"I've been following the case. And if you get what I need, then I should be able to reverse the damage." He said with a nod.  
"What exactly do you need Strange?" I asked.  
"Just the three of you, including Steve and the soul stone."  
"And what exactly is the plan?" Loki asked.  
"Expose the three of you to the soul stone again and manipulate it to make sure the correct soul enters the correct body." He said.  
"Oh really?" Loki scoffed. "Is it truly that easy?"  
"The idea is to safely try and manipulate the abilities of the stone to try and get the souls into the correct bodies the second time around." Strange responded. "Trust me, the second time should work."  
"Any way to keep in contact with you?"  
"I'll keep in touch, no worries." He said with a nod. "Just continue to keep things casual with the rest of the team and you should be able to return to your bodies in no time."  
"Well, thank you." I nodded before turning with Loki and making my way back outside. As we waited outside, I looked back at Loki.  
"Well, that was interesting." I nodded. "But at least we have a possible solution."  
"Hopefully SHIELD hasn't been interfering with the stone." Loki grumbled under his breath.

As we returned to the tower, we could tell one thing. Something was off.  
"Natasha? Clint?" I called.  
"Bruce? Thor? Tony?" I called.  
..."Guys?" The faint voice of Steve came from the medical wing. It wasn't long before he limped, resting in the doorway.  
"Oh Gosh." Loki sighed and rushed over, gently grabbing a chair and having him sit down.  
"The others, please."  
"The others?" I frowned. Then it hit me. The others! I rushed off, calling,  
"Natasha! Clint! Bruce, Thor, can anyone hear me!?" I shouted.  
"Loki?"A voice called softly from the training room. I rushed over and saw Natasha carefully supporting Clint, while Thor appeared to be doing his best to keep Bruce calm.  
"Natasha." I said softly moving over to her. "Nat, what happened?" She looked over, her gaze glimmering in exhaustion and pain.  
"Tony? Is he okay?" She hissed.  
"He's fine, still looks the same as yesterday. What happened?"  
"The tower." She sighed softly. "It was attacked, and we were just overwhelmed."  
"Yeah, really could have used you. Unless you found something more interesting to do." Clint snapped.  
"Clint." She hissed in response as she looked over at him, shutting him up. She looked back at me and responded,  
"I tried to get to him, but if you say he's safe, then he must have hid while they rampaged through the tower."  
"You wouldn't happen to know why they were here?" I asked as I bit my lip.  
"Yeah." She sighed softly. "I'm afraid that they got the Infinity Stone back."


	11. Chapter 11

_**I do not own Marvel in any way!**_

 _Tony's POV_

I felt my heart stop. No. No, no, no, we couldn't have had the stones taken from us!  
"Loki? Are you okay?" Natasha asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Y-Yes." I stammered. "J-just stunned. I gotta go and tell Steve what just happened." I said before racing out and joining Loki and Steve.  
Loki looked over and said, "I just told Steve everything that happened over our encounter with Strange."  
"Sounds simple enough. But guys, the-" Steve started.  
"The soul stone has been stolen back?" I answered.  
"WHAT?!" Loki snapped.  
"The remaining team in the tower appeared to be attacked. I would say that it was probably the same people who attacked me. I mean, our original capture of the stone, the sudden capture inity of "myself", and now the rematch and stealing back of the stone has to be connected."  
"Probably." Steve nodded. "In my opinion, they sounded quite similar."  
"Well, now what?!" Loki snapped as he paced back and forth.  
"Now-"  
"Now I'll assume I'll offer my assistance." A new voice called.  
I turned and widened my eyes in surprise. An orange-yellowish portal had appeared, and none other but Stephen Strange was climbing through, the portal later disappearing behind him.

 _Loki's POV_

"Strange!" I instinctively crossed my arms. "How did you know something like this had happened?"  
"Somehow bad luck follows you three." He commented. He looked over at Steve and politely nodded. "The real Steve Rogers."  
"Keep your voice down!" I hissed. "To the other avengers, he's Tony."  
"Yeah." Tony nodded, as he shook himself out of his shock. "Please Strange, keep up appearances that everything is normal."  
"Of course." He nodded. "Probably for the best."  
"Steve, Loki, can you please help us?" Natasha called as she gently led Thor, Bruce and Clint over. She froze when she saw Strange and said, "Who is this?"  
"Stand down Natasha." I said gently. "This is-"  
"Dr Strange." Strange suddenly took over. "Loki managed to get into contact with me to discuss the topic of infinity stones."  
"You know of the infinity stones?" Thor asked in surprise.  
"You could say that I keep the time stone quite close." He said with a nod. I tilted my head curiously as I noticed him quickly glance at the amulet around his neck.  
"Loki, can you confirm this?" Bruce asked before looking over at Tony. He quickly nodded and said,  
"At this point, we can use all the help we can get. I mean we just lost the soul stone once again." The others nodded, seeming to relax when they heard that Strange was an ally, and not an enemy.  
"How did you previously find the stone?" He asked.  
"Well, we were in the lab, and Loki supported us to tell us what we were looking for." Bruce responded. "Tony, Loki, you guys can wait in the lab with Dr. Strange. I'm just gonna check on Clint and Thor." He gently helped Natasha take Clint and Thor to the medical center.

I looked over at Steve and Tony, who had gone pale.  
"You two can do this." I said gently. "Come on Tony, you remember what I was telling you, right?"  
"Yeah, kinda. But I may have been blocking out the other half. You know, cause I wasn't in a talking mood with you?" Tony admitted hesitantly. I sighed softly and looked over at Strange.  
"You have an understanding of the stones, yes?"  
"After dealing with the time stone, yes." He nodded. He looked over at Tony and Steve. "Don't worry. We'll go in there and when Bruce arrives, you can say that you told me everything about your previous tracking."  
"Good luck." I nodded as Tony and Steve headed off to the lab with Strange. I bit my lip and paced back and forth, nervously running my hands through my hair. Things were getting worse...so much worse. First this body swap, then the capture of Steve, and now? An attack in the tower and recapture of the stone needed to fix all of this!  
 _Ugh! I need someone to talk to about all of this!_

At the same time, the familiar sight of the Bifrost flashed outside, knocking me out of my thoughts. I nervously fumbled with my hands. _Please don't be Odin, Please don't be Odin._

As the sight cleared up, it revealed...Frigga.  
"Mother." I murmured softly. She stepped inside and looked over at me. She softly smiled and said,  
"There you are Loki." I looked back, making sure the others were in the medical wing before I rushed over and gave her a hug.  
"Please come with me Mother." I nodded and led her to my original room, instead of Steve's room. She saw right through our trick. In her eyes, I was Loki. Regardless of what my physical appearance said.  
"Your friend Tony told me everything that had happened. Have you found a way to fix this yet?" She asked gently.  
"Not yet." I sighed. "You remember the infinity stones?"  
She nodded and sighed, "The source of enough trouble. Tony told me about it and how it caused this body swap."  
"Well..." I took a deep breath. "Its been captured from us. We're trying to track it down again and use it to return our proper souls to the proper bodies."  
"And none of your friends are aware of this shift?" She asked.  
"None. But we managed to find the support in another...sorcerer." I sighed.  
"A sorcerer? On Midgard?" She asked.  
"I know, its strange."  
"If he can help you fix this situation, then we should accept any solution." She said with a smile. She gently rested a hand on my shoulder and said, "Return home as soon as you are back in your own body."  
"Will do Mother." I smiled. "Before you leave, I would speak with Thor. Otherwise I think he'll be a mood once again."  
"And we do not want another incident like that." She chuckled before she left the room. I settled down on my bed. I missed my room. My books...Honestly I missed my body.

 _Steve's POV_

I nervously bit my lip after Bruce had arrived in the lab. Thankfully, Tony took control once again and explained that we had told Stephen about the previous method to track down the soul stone. In the moments where Bruce called me for support, I looked over at Tony, carefully following the movements that Tony imitated. Stephen went over, watching the screens carefully. As he soon struck up a conversation with Bruce, I went back with Tony.  
"How's it going?" Tony asked gently.  
"I am so confused." I admitted softly.  
"I know, I know." Tony sighed. "Look, if it helps, you're a natural at pretending to be me. Just keep an eye on me to know how some of these things work."  
"Loki?" Bruce called. "We need some of your magic."  
Tony looked over at me with wide eyes.  
"Good luck." I murmured with a small smile. Tony went over, trying to figure out how to use his abilities.  
This was gonna take a long time...


	12. Chapter 12

**_I am so sorry for being away for so long! Life really takes a hold of you!_**

 ** _ONCE AGAIN: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL IN ANY WAY!_**

 _Loki's POV_

I strolled through my room, picking up the latest book off the nightstand. After everything, reading was surprisingly second thing on my mind. Flipping through the pages, I settled down on the bed once again, picking up where I had previously stopped. For the short moment, things seemed like it was back to normal, I was in my room, just reading while the others...they would be watching their movies.

At least until the sound of footsteps in the hallway picked up once again.  
"Hello, is anyone home?" A voice called.  
 _Oh no._ _Darcy!  
_ I quickly climbed onto my feet and quickly snuck out of my room. I rushed out of the room and soon saw Darcy, looking around the empty living room.  
"Darcy." I said, as I crossed my arms, fighting the desire to just rush over and hold her. Darcy was another thing, someone I practically forgot about. She turned and smiled softly.  
"Steve. For a second, I thought I came when you guys were out on a mission."  
"Actually we are busy. You see, there's this mission that requires all of our work." I interrupted. _Please, please just accept it and come back later.  
_

"I just wanna stop by and see Loki." Darcy said. "It won't be long. Besides, he'll want me to rescue him from Tony." She walked past me and started to make her way to the lab. "Darcy! Wait!" I cried.

 _Steve's POV_

I looked up at the screen, biting my lip tightly. It had taken a couple minutes, but now we had gotten used to the task, as she searched for the stone. Tony and Dr Strange were standing between me and Bruce, Tony clearly following Strange as a guide regarding magic.  
"We're getting close to something." Strange nodded. "It looks like your target may have retreated to a similar base."  
"Well, that's a rel-WHOA!" Yelped Tony. Me, Tony and Strange turned, before all the color drained on Tony's face.  
"Darcy." He said softly. "Um, what are you doing here?"  
"You didn't tell me you were back. I miss you." She smiled as she leaned against him.  
Tony looked over at us with wide eyes, clearly calling for help.  
"Um, Darcy, we kinda need your boyfriend." I intervened. "I mean, I'm sure Loki will call you after this mission." Around the same time, Loki raced into the room. He tensed in the doorway, looking between the three of us. I could tell he wanted to know what was happening, and if our secret was still safe.  
She sighed and said, "Fine. But I demand to hear everything afterwards." She reached up and kissed him, slightly pulling him forward to match their heights. Around the same time, a small growl sounded. Between Tony tensing up even more, Loki now looked like a snake about to strike. As Darcy pulled back, she looked up at him, frowning. I looked back at Strange, who was worriedly looking back at Bruce. Bruce had stopped working and was looking over in curiosity.  
"Everything okay?" He called over. Darcy looked back at us, a look over fear and worry overcame her.  
"Guys...this is not Loki."

 _Tony's POV_

 _Shit. Shit, Shit, Shit!_

"Darcy, what do you mean?" Bruce asked, approaching us.  
"Darcy, we need to talk!" Steve said, rushing over, and starting to pull her away.  
"No, we need to deal with that!" She called. I was frozen in shock, watching as Loki had joined Steve and were practically pulling her out of the room.  
"Banner, we'll be right back." Strange snapped before he gently gave me a push forward, knocking me out of my trance. We soon rushed out of the lab, only to see Steve and Loki struggling with Darcy.  
"Darcy, Darcy love, please calm down." Loki said. That attracted her attention. She looked up at him, going still.  
"What's happening?" I asked, looking between the three of them.  
"Interesting..." Strange murmured softly, walking forward.  
"Loki?" Darcy murmured. Loki nodded eagerly and said,  
"Yes, its me."  
"Without any magic, Loki's girlfriend is somehow able to detect his lost soul." Strange nodded. "Interesting."  
"What the Hell is going on?" She snapped, looking at the four of us.  
"Look, maybe we should talk about this in private." Steve recommended. "My room good?"  
"Probably." I nodded. "Come on." We turned and headed off to Steve's room. As we all headed inside, I shut the door, being the last to enter.  
"Okay, first of all Darcy, you have to promise not to tell anyone what is happening." I started. "Last thing we want is a freakout by SHIELD."  
"I promise. Now spill."  
"Well, as you can tell, Loki is not Loki. It's me, Tony, I'm just stuck in Loki's body. Loki is trapped in Steve's body, and Steve is trapped in my body." I explained roughly.  
"And how did this happen?"  
"We were on a mission. And Darcy, this thing we were after, it was powerful enough to separate our souls from our own bodies. It would have killed us if we weren't careful in the first place." Loki said, casting a glance over at me and Steve. "We're working on fixing this. Just this item was stolen from us."  
"And we just can't tell the others. It sounds ridiculous enough." Steve sighed. "I mean, we're lucky to have one person working with us to fix this."  
"And what's important is that we return to our work. Now." Strange nodded.  
"Well, we're gonna have to explain Darcy's _This isn't Loki_ statement." Steve said.  
"We can say its something I say when I get frustrated with you." Darcy offered, looking at Loki.  
"It could work. But we need everyone to go along with the story." Loki nodded. After further debate, we slowly agreed. We left the room, only to be met by the rest of the team.  
"Guys, no offense, but what the hell is going on?" Natasha started.  
"We were just chatting with Darcy, we haven't seen her in a while." Steve said.  
"Bull." Clint scoffed. "And plus what we heard from Bruce," He moved quickly and aimed an arrow straight at me.  
Clint, easy.." I warned gently.  
"After we first dealt with the infinity stone, you three have been acting off, so what is it?" He demanded.  
I looked at the others, Loki practically looked like he was frozen, gaze flickering at the others, just to see if he could probably talk his way out. Steve was tense, looking like he was ready to try and leap at Clint to get the bow out of the situation. Hell, even Strange looked like he was ready for a battle. This time Darcy's face had drained of color, slightly holding onto Loki.

In many ways, it seemed like we ran out of areas to hide in.


End file.
